The Story of Us Part 1: Her
by serachanXatsuka
Summary: She fell, literally, in love with him. See as their story unfolds.


**A/N: So this is just part one of a trilogy of oneshots I'm making. Hope you like it... My first time trying my hand at oneshots. To my avid readers in my other stories, I'm sorry but I'll update it soon.**

She had seen him before, high abov the clouds when he was about to land below. And in that instant, she given her heart to someone else other than the one she swore to serve.

Falling to the earth to follow her heart, she was well-received by the Grangers who nurtured her when she couldn't gain her memories back. She grew to be their child, a true Granger.

On the estimated eleventh year of her age, she received a letter from Hogwarts and her heart jumped with inexpressable joy.

Upon reaching the castle, she met her best friends and, of course, the most hated professor for potions class. She had felt an instant burst of hate for this man, her subconcious recognized him as the reason for being cast down from heaven. In her innocence, she misiterpreted it as distrust.

When the real battle begun against the Dark Lord, her hate vanished as her true feelings resurfaced. Due to the Dark Lord's devices, her body was taken over by the very man she loved who as under the influence of the Imperius curse.

She regretted nothing, and was overjoyed when he had decided to take full responsibility of the child that grew within her. Harry hadn't conceded quickly but seeing as she was determined to have it that way, he let it all happen and even helped her convince the others.

She knew that Severus had married her out of a sense of obligation but still she hoped. Severus was quick to warm up to her an when she bore their child, hey had at least, a bond of friendship that made her more hopeful.

An accidental meeting with the Death Eaters had nearly caused her death, only to be prevented whe her memories came back, in the form of her angel parents. They had come to see what kind of man she had chosen over the gifts of heaven. They were contented with what they saw, but what they shared with her, greatly troubled her.

She had learned that the raging war was because of her. All angels had focused their attetion in ooking for her when she fell into a time rift that brought her to this time. They had forgotten the boy, Tom Riddle, who had a great potential to be evil. When they finally paid attention, it was too late.

She felt so guilty for all the consequences of her disappearance that she early took her life. If it weren't for Severus saying that he needed her, she would have been dead by now.

Still, these few moments hardly ever repeated itself and she wished he would admit that he liked her. But knowing him, it would be difficult to make even think about it.

She thought she could bare with that but the pain within her increased and in a burst of emotion, she admitted her feelings for him and had an argument with him.

The timing was very unfortunate as the headquarters where they lived was ambushed.

In her fury, she had forgotten the task entrusted to her: to protect Harry and the others. Recalling her task, she fought and as nearly killed but was saved by Severus.

She still had't forgiven him and she walked off as he followed her with a look. A sudden impulse made her run where she supposed Harry was but it was already too late, Voldemort had taken over his body and was enduring the whole soul issue well. Voldemort now tapped the great power in Harry and was using it to extreme terms.

As Voldemort had contol over Harry, he had free access to his memories. For sure, he would have learned of her identity by now. He created a wall of darkness and attempted to suck her. And she closed her eyes in fear of what the Dark Lord had set for her.

"Hermone!" A familiar voice shouted behind her and she was pushed out of the way. When she opened her eyes, she saw Severus being slowly taken over by the darkness.

The darkness seemed not to only affect him physially but also emotionally and mentally.

'Why? Why did he do it? After how I treated him just a while ago...'

"Severus!"

"I said I'll save you no matter what..." He smiled before he was completely takn over by the darkness.

"Now choose, angel, mudblood, whichever, whether you'll surrender and die... or this man suffers an early death.

"Harry! I know you can hear me and you're still there... Please, if you can hear me, save my husband for me!"

His voice laughed but I knew who made him do it. "Harry is no more. He has given his body up for me to use. Surrender!"

"Hermione," Ginny suddenly appeared beside me. " I leave Harry to you. Bring him back for me."

I remembered the others and looked around. They were all greatly exhausted. "I promise, always." In a blink of an eye, I had dealt with the Death Eaters that surrounded me and sent the order to a safe place.

"This will be the last time you ever saw your husband!" Harry's cold voice shouted and I turned back to the dark wall. "Pay the price!"

"Stop!" I shouted as a white light surrounded me, my shine...

**A/N: So I made sure I finished the trilogy before I posted it so I wouldn't leve you hanging there. Please read and review**

**Thanks.**

**SV**


End file.
